


O rapaz da loja de instrumentos musicais

by Kori_Hime



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Dimension Cannon, Flirting, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Uenoyama foi até uma loja de instrumentos musicais para comprar uma nova corda para sua guitarra. Lá ele conhece o novo atendente, Yuuki.
Relationships: Uenoyama Ritsuka/Yoshida Yuuki
Kudos: 6





	O rapaz da loja de instrumentos musicais

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens de Given, assim como a imagem do manga, não são de minha autoria. Mas a história é minha, não copie.  
> A ideia da história é que ela se passa antes dos eventos do manga/anime e de toda tragédia acontecer rs  
> Não é romance, não sei como classificar, mas tem a intenção de um flerte kkkk

— Seja bem-vindo. — O rapaz do outro lado do balcão falou, de forma gentil, quando Uenoyama entrou na loja de equipamentos musicais. — Precisa de ajuda?

— Vou dar uma olhada, se não for problema.

— Claro, fique a vontade. Qualquer coisa pode me chamar, eu me chamo Yuki. — Ele apontou o dedo para si e sorriu.

Uenoyama corou, um pouco constrangido com o sorriso e moveu a cabeça em agradecimento. O atendente havia mudado, não era o mesmo que trabalhava ali da última vez que fez uma compra naquela loja.

Ele se virou e olhou a variedade de cordas para guitarra e violão, pegando uma delas.

— Você toca guitarra? — O atendente perguntou e Uenoyama novamente moveu a cabeça. — Qual o modelo da sua guitarra? Eu acho que essa é mais indicada para uma Les Paul.

— Hmm. — Ele olhou para o pacote transparente a corda número nove seria mais indicada para sua guitarra, mas ele pensou em trocar por algo diferente, por isso queria testar a corda número onze, como o Jimmy Page. — Telecaster fender.

— Oh! Uma boa guitarra. Acho que a número dez é boa. — O rapaz pegou o exemplar de número dez e entregou para Uenoyama. Eles compartilhavam a mesma altura, embora fossem diferentes nas cores do cabelo. Era de um loiro vibrante, com os fios bagunçados, o olhar gentil e o que chamou atenção foram os piercings na sua orelha esquerda. Fazia Ritsuka se lembrar do baterista da nova banda que havia formado recentemente.

— Talvez uma número doze? — Ele perguntou, apontando para a corda.

— É, ela é muito boa para profissionais. Digo, Tommy Tedesco com certeza usaria uma dessas na Telecaster dele, mas eu acho que ela pode ser um pouco pesada demais para você. — Ele tombou a cabeça para o lado e voltou a sorrir. — Desculpe, não quis te insultar, eu não quis dizer que você não daria conta de tocar.

— Não me insultou. — Uenoyama falou sério, geralmente não gostava de pessoas que se intrometiam no que ele queria comprar, mas, afinal de contas, aquele era o trabalho dele. — Yuki, não é?

— Isso, meu nome, Yuki Yoshida. — Ele estendeu a mão um pouco sem graça porque Uenoyama ficou olhando para ela, e não o cumprimentou. — Ah! Foi mal, eu achei que você... deixa para. Você tem uma banda?

— Sim, tenho. A propósito, eu me chamo Uenoyama. — Ritsuka falou seu sobrenome, achando estranho o atendente da loja se apresentar com o primeiro nome, criando entre eles algum tipo de intimidade.

— Você é o guitarrista solo, presumo. — Yuki bateu os dedo indicador no queixo e depois pegou uma corda número doze. — Essa corda acaba empenando o braço da guitarra, você conhece algum Luthier? Seria ideal um profissional para reparar sua guitarra, caso acontecesse algo.

— Eu conheço um cara, ele tem uma loja aqui perto.

— Deve estar falando do Miaki-san. Ele é ótimo, eu o recomendo. — Yuki levou a corda até o balcão. — Vamos testar?

Ele disse e foi até a sala atrás do balcão, retornou com uma guitarra da mesma marca que a de Uenoyama. Com tranquilidade e muita habilidade, o rapaz colocou as cordas na guitarra e afinou o instrumento em seguida, tocando a introdução de uma música. Ele sorriu e depois entregou a guitarra para que Uenoyama testasse.

Ritsuka tirou a palheta do bolso da calça e tocou alguns riffs famosos na guitarra.

— Muito bom. — Yuki falou, apoiando o braço no balcão. — Você não precisa muito da minha ajuda, pelo jeito. — Ele sorriu, voltando para trás do balcão. Uenoyama entregou a guitarra e decidiu levar as duas cordas de números diferentes. — Eu também tenho uma banda, toco guitarra, uma Gibson ES 330. Nós vamos tocar nesse final de semana, se quiser dar uma olhada.

— Eu preciso trabalhar nesse final de semana. — Uenoyama entregou o dinheiro para pagar sua compra. Mas ficou interessado em ver como Yuki era no palco. — Se quiser, minha banda se reúne próximo a estação Shibukai. Talvez a gente possa dividir o estúdio um dia.

— Seria legal. — Ele entregou a nota fiscal e a sacola de comprar, voltando a sorrir. — Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Uenoyama-kun.

Ritsuka voltou a corar, gaguejando uma resposta, enquanto pegava a sacola. Yuki havia escrito seu número de telefone no verso da nota fiscal e piscou em seguida.

O rapaz saiu da loja e virou-se, olhando o atendente pela porta de vidro, ele jogava os cabelos para trás e sorria ao digitar no celular. Ritsuka até tentou sair mais cedo do trabalho para ver o show da banda dele, mas acabou tendo mais trabalho para fazer naquela tarde.

Enviou uma mensagem, perguntando como foi o show, recebendo como resposta um emoticon animado e a descrição de que foi ótimo. Eles conversaram algumas vezes e até marcaram para se encontrarem no estúdio em que Uenoyama ensaiava com sua banda. Mas, naquela noite, Yuki não apareceu no estúdio. Ritsuka ainda enviou algumas mensagens, mas não obteve resposta, até que um dia tentou ligar e a operadora avisou que o número foi cancelado. Ele foi até a loja, mas havia outra pessoa em seu lugar, alguém novo que não conhecia o atendente anterior.

Ritsuka agradeceu e saiu da loja, achando estranho o desaparecimento daquele rapaz.

— Acho que você está um pouco impressionado demais com esse cara. — Akihiko, o baterista, comentou.

— Talvez o Take-chan saiba quem é, ele conhece muitas bandas dessa região. — Haruki falou.

— Ou tudo não passou de um sonho. — Akihiko riu, balançando as mãos, fazendo uma voz de suspense.

— É, talvez ele seja um fantasma. — Haruki também riu, mas depois percebeu que Uenoyama não havia achado graça. — Desculpe, desculpe, essas coisas acontecem. Vamos, vamos comer churrasco essa noite?

— Ótima ideia, e beber uma cerveja. — Akihiko complementou, apontando para Uenoyama. — Você só refrigerante.

Ritsuka já sabia, não era também o típico adolescente rebelde que gostava de bebida. Eles entraram no restaurante e por um momento Uenoyama achou ter visto o rapaz da loja no balcão, mas não era o mesmo.

Os dias passaram e numa noite, em casa, a corda de sua guitarra estourou. Uenoyama pegou da gaveta a corda, era o segundo pacote que havia comprado na loja de instrumentos musicais. Ele colocou as cordas e recordou-se das notas que Yuki havia tocado, tentando imitá-las, mas não tinha certeza se fazia igual. Talvez nunca fosse vê-lo novamente, o que era estranho, e aos poucos aquela lembrança foi se perdendo em meio aos meses que foram passando. Até novamente ouvir esse nome, as chances de haver varios “Yuki guitarrista” na cidade eram grandes, mas qual a chance desse mesmo Yuki ser dono de uma Gibson?

Ele balançou a cabeça negando, já fazia um ano, claro que não seria a mesma pessoa. Voltou a ouvir Mafuyu falando sobre sua experiência no palco, haviam se apresentado e ele foi incrível, mesmo com todos os percalços do caminho.


End file.
